Fateful Dance
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: In Castle of Dreams, Terra asks for a request of Aqua, it starts in the ballroom but will end on the balcony. Oneshot TerraxAqua


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Cinderella (would be F***ing sweet if I did, Then I would've let Xion live)**

**Writer ****Terra ForceXIII**

**~~ F**a_te_f**ul D**a_n_ce ~~

The clock tower started ringing as midnight hit, alarming Cinderella and interrupting her dance. Leaning on the wall near the huge entrance was Terra, watching the ball dance before he sets out for another world. He had his arms crossed and just enjoyed the ball, besides the fact that he was just watching.

Cinderella gasped as she noticed the time, heading straight for the exit down the stairs to the castle garden. The prince ran after her and tried to stop her but she kept running. Terra walked out of the ballroom to check on her.

When he looked down the red carpet stairs, Cinderella ran past a familiar blue haired girl. Terra quickly realized that it was Aqua and waved to her.

"Hay Aqua," Terra shouted, getting her attention.

She looked up at him with her ocean orbs that he'd admired for so long, making Terra lose focus for a bit.

"Hay Terra," Aqua called out, snapping Terra out of his gaze.

"Any luck on Xehanort?" Terra asked.

"No, you?" Aqua questioned back.

The bluenette walked up the stairs and noticed the ball in the other room. She gave Terra a concerned look.

"What have you been doing, dancing?" Aqua teased.

"No, just helping someone out," Terra chuckled. "I was about to leave."

Soon a crazy idea popped into Terra's head, an idea that would've been the hardest mission he's ever accepted. And if he doesn't choice to ask, it would haunt him for the rest of his life of what could have been. After much silence, Terra gulped and stepped closer to Aqua. The brunette offered his hand and got a confused look out of Aqua.

"Aqua…" Terra breathed heavily. "Care for a dance?"

Aqua's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop. Where did this come from she thought? This was out of the blue and she never expected this at all. She looked away from him and felt her cheeks brighten up.

"Wh-what did you say, I wasn't listening," She stuttered.

Terra gulped again. "Would you dance with me?"

"_Oh my god, he said it! I'm not going crazy!" _Aqua yelled in her head.

"But we don't have time for something like this," Aqua protested. "We're on a mission."

"One harmless dance wouldn't hurt, would it?" Terra proceeded.

Aqua has faced countless Unversed and dangerous circumstances but this had to be the worst. No amount of training could prepare her for this.

"Well… I guess," She submitted.

The two Keyblade wielders walked in the ballroom, not even exchanging glances because they were so nervous. The ballroom was filled with couples dancing, women in dresses and men in suits. The two wielders stood out from the crowd thanks to their clothes but they looked perfect for one other.

When they found a good spot, they faced each other and stared into each other's eyes. Terra lifted his right hand and took Aqua's left, holding it in midair. The fierce male warrior felt his heart pumping faster when their hands touched, noticing how delicate Aqua's hands were.

Then they completed their partnership when Terra placed his other hand on her waist while Aqua placed hers on his arm. Aqua gulped; feeling flustered when she felt his muscular arm, how hard and strong they were then anything she has ever felt.

Everyone around them were doing the same simple dance like any other ball, moving their feet to the side while swaying softly to the music. The two _friends _started swaying back and forth slowly, the female's blue cloths moving in sync with them.

They kept their eyes on each other; Aqua's face a little red while Terra's looked nervous. This was like a dream come true for both of them, being together in such a romantic setting; dancing with their bodies moving in such equal form.

They kept this "_feudal nonsense" _as Master Eraqus would have described it, for about six minutes before the mood changed. The music changed into a soft melody for loving couples. People around them soon changed their positions, the men holding their female partner's close with their hands on their waists. The women moved their arms around their partner's neck.

The two wielders caught this and panicked, Aqua gasping and looking around in embarrassment while Terra tried to keep his cool.

"Oh, wait, we should…" Aqua panicked, trying to get away from Terra.

The brunette's face got stern for he didn't want this to end; he took a leap of faith and held Aqua close to him. He placed his hands on her waist and kept her still while Aqua gasped and put her hands on his chest. She froze in place, like Terra was paralyzing her with his hands. They've never been this close before, except maybe the usual hug once and awhile but even that would last only for an instant.

After much struggle and debate, Aqua wrapped her arms around the earth warrior's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Her head was faced away from him, trying to regain her nerves back while her face was as red as a tomato. Terra started moving his lower body, making him and his partner sway again like before. The water maiden relaxed and soon enjoyed this, closing her eyes as her feet continued to copy her partner's. Terra got relaxed as soon as she did, for he felt guilty for forcing her into this embrace but it looks like it was worth it. Without them knowing, their hearts were also moving in sync, beating in a study pace but a little faster than normal.

After what felt like an eternity, the music stopped and everyone cheered as the ballroom dance ended. Couples dispersed and others walked each other out.

"Aqua," Terra whispered, making her look up at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

The wielder didn't answer; he just stared at her with half closed eyes. Aqua kept her gaze on him as well, her face showing concerned. Terra slowly moved his head down to her while Aqua lifted herself a bit by pulling on his neck. Their lips gently touched, but then Terra was surprised when that feeling went away so quickly.

"Wait, I'm sorry," Aqua spoke hesitantly then breaking their close distance.

She pushed Terra softly then when their bodies lost contact, she ran out of the ballroom. Terra shouted her name and ran after her.

Wait… hasn't this already happened before? _XD_

Aqua ran towards an outside balcony, panting with tears floating off her face. She shook her head, feeling such guilt and sadness.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm such a coward," _She yelled in her head.

When she was there, she tripped and fell over on the hard stone floor. One of her metal shoes slipped off and revealed her small foot hidden under her high black stockings. She got on her knees and felt her right shin stinging from the weight. She slipped down her stocking to see her knee bleeding a little.

She shook her head as tears sparkled and disappeared in the night. She stumbled over to the balcony edge, leaving her shoe behind. She sat on the balcony edge, looking down with her arms supporting her from falling forward. The blue moon glistened down on her, making her glow like an angel.

_"I wanted it for so long, why couldn't I do it? I'm pathetic, Terra must hate me now."_

Soon she heard footsteps coming closer, making her eyes open and look up. Terra stood near the entrance back to the castle, standing and giving her sorrowful eyes. He noticed her shoe on the ground and picked it up, walking towards her in silence.

Aqua kept silent as he got closer, feeling embarrassed and unable to speak. Terra kneeled down in front of her and looked down at her feet. Aqua gasped as her friend lifted her foot up to him, his hand gently placed on her heel. She looked down on him with her face flustered for the longest time.

Terra slowly slipped her metal shoe on her small foot, internally saying goodbye to her beautiful soft feet. He moved himself up a bit while sliding his hand on her lag, but stopped when he heard a hiss from Aqua.

Terra noticed a little wetness on her knee and looked up at her, asking her if she's hurt with his eyes, still not speaking. Aqua looked down on her lag, conforming his silent question. The earth wielder moved his hand up to her thigh, reaching the edge of her stocking and slowly slipping it down. The water maiden quivered from the sudden reveal of her lag but Terra kept his pursuit.

His eyes narrowed when he say a little scratch on her knee, a little blood smearing her perfect skin. Aqua's eyes widened as she watched his head moving closer to her wound, completely stunned from his movement.

Terra did the unthinkable and gently placed his lips on her wound, closing his eyes and keeping his lips in place. Aqua couldn't hold the light moan that escaped her lips, finding this to be strangely romantic. Terra then moved his hand down her lag next to the wound, summoning a healing spell. Aqua was shocked that he was performing magic, knowing that magic wasn't his forte.

His hand radiated a shade of green and instantly her wound healed back to its splendid form. He moved back up her stocking and rose up to her level, staring into her eyes.

"Terra, I'm sor…" She tried to speak but Terra stopped her with his lips.

Terra quickly stopped her apology and locked his lips with hers, his hands cupping her cheeks so she couldn't break away. Aqua submitted to his passion and placed her hands on the back of his head, her fingers tangled in his locks. Their lip separated for only an instant then met with each other's again, repeating this for such a long time.

"Terra," Aqua whispered between kisses. "I love you."

"I know," Terra simply said, reimaging through her mouth.

After their first twenty or fifty kisses, they walked out of the castle with their hands tightly together. Terra asked if she would travel with him on his mission, and she gladly excepted. They decided to travel together, fighting Unversed and overcoming the darkness that awaits them. They changed their fates through a simple act of courage from opening their hearts to one another.

All… because of a little dance…

~~ THE END ~~

**Story dedicated to the awesome authors ****Karma's Slave, AquaStormXIV, Aqua Azul, & Fantasy0girl****. :D**

**You guys are awesome. ;)**


End file.
